Usuario Blog:Susuki uzumaki/Creepypasta : bloody ángel (( espero mejorar ))
“¿Quién la dejó salir?, no sé quién lo la haya dejado pero me ha condenado a morir. Quizás ella no pueda ver, pero puede reconocer mi aroma donde quiera, ella vendrá por mí, ella está buscando venganza por lo que hice, quizás alguien descubrió lo que yo le hice a ella y la dejó salir. Puedo escuchar como sus cadenas rotas se arrastran por el piso. Ella se está acercando, ¿cómo pudieron abrir ese candado? Es cierto, no tengo la llave, quizás alguien la habrá agarrado y la ha liberado. No, no puede ser, ella está afuera…escribo esto rápido para que se den cuenta que ella es un peligro, ella está aquí, ella me está observando, ella está detrás de mi... “ Reporte Policial: En un cabaret de circo se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Alejandro Ramírez el dueño de un circo muy famoso de Argentina, y con su sangre escribieron " I'll take your eyes to hell where they belong ", al parecer el asesino cometió canibalismo ya que a la víctima le faltaba gran parte del rostro y un brazo. También se encontró varias heridas de hacha en su cuerpo, también se encontró una nota que se creé está escrita por la misma víctima. Lastimosamente la sangre no nos ha permitido leer nada. Se han dirigido hacia los fenómenos del thumb|Fan art de bloody angelcirco ya que ellos fueron los que avisaron del crimen a la policía. Por lo que ellos dijeron sólo escucharon unas cadenas ser arrastradas por el suelo, los testigos también nos contaron que ellos no tiene permitido salir a menos que tuvieran que actuar o el dueño les dijera. También nos mencionaron que en una jaula se encontraba una chica que siempre permanecía encadenada en el lugar donde guardan la utilería, los oficiales fueron al lugar antes mencionado pero cuando los oficiales llegaron no encontraron nada más que sólo una jaula vacía. Se les preguntó a los integrantes del circo qué sabían sobre la muchacha que siempre estaba en la jaula, dijeron que no sabían casi nada de ella puesto que su dueño; el dueño del circo, no les tenía permitido acercárseles por nada del mundo si no era para alimentarla, pero se decía que ella fue secuestrada por el mismo hombre que fue encontrado muerto. Todavía seguimos buscando al asesino, quien se creé es la chica que se supone debía estar enjaulada. Vamos a tener que pedirles a los ciudadanos que mantengan alta precaución. Historia: En la ciudad de Córdoba, Argentina, una familia de bajos recursos se encontraba peleando por décima vez frente a su hija de 10 años de edad. La niña de nombre Angélica se encontraba jugando con su oso de felpa, a la pequeña niña no le importaba que si fueran ricos o pobres, a ella le importaba el amor de su familia, pero su inocencia hizo que no se diera cuenta de que sus padre realmente no la amaban. Puesto que ellos la descuidaban, angélica cual ella de milagro sobrevivía a los maltratos de su familia nunca bajo su sonrisa, era una niña muy alegre. Pero un día todo eso cambiaria puesto que en una tarde 5 de mayo de 2005. Angélica se dirigía a su escuela. Eran las 12:59 thumb|Angélica 10 añospm, ya casi entraba a su colegio y ella corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar puntual, pero a los lejos vio un pequeña carpa de circo, ella con curiosidad desvío su camino hacia la carpa de circo, mientras ella se acercaba a la aquel extraño circo muy famoso en argentina, era un circo donde se mostraban fenómenos pero aquel circo perdía fama ya que no había un atracción nueva siempre eran las mismas funciones y ya la gente comenzaba a aburrirse. El dueño del circo desesperado ve una pequeña niña colarse por las carpas del circo, por lo que no dudo en seguirle, aquella niña era perfecta como atracción principal y aquel joven no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de volver famosos a su circo , aquel señor de nombre Alejandro ya había localizado el lugar donde tomaría a la niña cual esta se encontraba ya en el cuarto de utilería , ella asombrada por los artículos del circo no se percato de que la seguían , quedando como un blanco fácil ante él , después de que aquella niña revisara todo lo de utilería se encontró con una curiosa jaula con cadenas cual estaba completamente vacía en una equina del cuarto , aquella jaula tenía un letrero que decía “caníbal “ , ella se quedo admirando la jaula imaginándose un tigre dentro de esta jaula , le causaba tristeza imaginar eso puesto que ella no solía gustarle ver los animales atrapados , mientras ella seguía observando la jaula , Alejandro quien estaba detrás de ella , la tomo por la cintura tapando su boca , la niña al sentir que la tomaban quiso liberarse pero fue en vano puesto que aquel que la sostenía era más fuerte que ella , aquel joven que aguantaba los pequeños golpes de la niña quiso detenerla estrellando su cabeza contra la pared , lo suficiente para desmallarla pero no lo suficiente para matarla , angélica cual había parado de forcejear por el golpe en su pequeña cabeza donde brotaba un poco de sangre había quedado a manos de aquel hombre que le haría su vida más miserable de la que ya tenía , aquel hombre metió a la niña en la jaula que ella apreciaba encadenándola , aquel hombre curo la her ida de la cabeza de la niña que él había provocado al querer detenerla . Ese hombre o mejor dicho el dueño del circo quien había atrapado a la próxima atracción de su famoso circo , el empezaría a educar ala pequeña para que fuera una caníbal pero su lecciones no serian amables puesto que él era duro con todos los fenómenos y no tendría compasión de una menor de edad , ella seria la que sufriría más que todos los demás y no le perdonaría la vida si esta se equivocara o la desobedeciera , cuando la pequeña despertó de golpe por un balde de agua fría, miro a quien le había atrapado con horror pues no sabía lo que le esperaba mas adelante pues su sufrimiento empezó desde el momento que piso aquel circo . Ella miro a sus lados checando que ahora estaba encerrada y encadenada en la jaula que ella admiraba con tanta atención, la pequeña perdida en los ojos del contrario cuales reflejaban dolor y sufrimiento sin fin, Alejandro quien miraba la niña de pies a cabeza noto que esta le miraba aterrada por lo cual solo soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa, dando se la vuelta para agarrar un pequeño bate de madera con el que golpearía a la niña hasta dejarla noqueada , aquel joven abrió la jaula sacando a la niña sin quitarle las cadenas que se unían a la jaula . Empezó a darle pequeños batazos en la cabeza a la menor que se encontraba con él , su velocidad iba aumentando en cada golpe , la niña no se quedaba atrás y gritaba que pare pero este no le hacía caso y siguió hasta escuchar como la cabeza de la niña tronaba y brotaba sangre , no pretendía mat arle pero si destrozar su memoria , el siguió pegándole con el bate a la niña que se encontraba semi - consiente tirada en el suelo sangrando se su cabeza , después de unas cuantas horas Alejandro paro pues pensó que con eso sería suficiente para dejarle sin memoria o eso creía pues lo que él quería lograr había fallido puesto que la niña semi – consiente casi al borde de la muerte repetía la frase mama , el joven molesto la metió de nuevo a la jaula pero sin antes curarle para que no muriese de desangro la pequeña niña que se encontraba desmallada por los golpes en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo . Pasaron las horas y había caído la noche y ella ya había despertado con un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza , la mitad de su memoria había sido borrada de su cabeza pero la otra parte de su memoria se aferraba a ella pero no sería por mucho puesto que el dueño del circo planearía algo para acabar con su memoria completamente pasaron las horas y Alejandro fue a ver a su pequeña atracción pero no si antes traer consigo un brazo humano como alimento para la niña , esta al verle se hiso hacia atrás puesto que no le quería ver mucho menos acercársele , el joven quien estaba frente la jaula le entrego el brazo y le ordeno que se lo comiera , la niña al no querer aceptar fue agarrada de los cabellos para que le mirara hacia los ojos , este al estar molesto por la niña decide sacarle los ojos como venganza de no hacer caso , obviamente no mancharía sus manos de sangre si no que llamaría un cirujano quien lo haría por él , aquel joven le pago al cirujano una buena suma de dinero y este empezó a hacer la cirugía sin anestesia no tomo mucho minutos cuando el cirujano le empezó a sacar su primer ojos ala pequeña quien encadenada no podía hacer nada para defenderse por lo cual ella solo podía gritar de dolor , Alejandro quien se reía al ver a la niña sufrir y agonizar por lo que sucedida no le daba pena la pequeña puesto que esta la había desobedecido y la tenía que pagar caro por aquello , después de unos minutos el cirujano ya había terminado de sacar sus thumb|real bloody angel dos hermosos ojos azules y cambiarlos por una fría venda blanca , la niña no qu iso hablar después de que el cirujano de fuera y solo se puso a comer el brazo humano que su dueño le había dejado en un plato cerca de ella , la pequeña niña quien ahora entendió a lo que podía llegar hacerle el que ahora se pronunciaba su dueño empezó a hacer todo lo que este quería , después de unos años ella creció convirtiéndose en un peligro para todos asta para el dueño mismo pues durante esos años su corazón empezó a envenenarse poco a poco dejando que ella se pudriera en todos los aspectos ya no era como una humana normal pues ya le encantaba comer carne humana y le e gustaba cantar canciones tétricas para desesperar al que ella le decía amo , la joven chica de ahora diecisiete años no recordaba nada de lo que fue o de lo que era solo respondía ante el nombre bloody ángel que le había puesto Alejandro por ser un nombre llamativo para los las personas el circo ya había alcanzado su fama de nuevo debido a la chica quien comía lo que fuese carne humana desde niños hasta ancianos no le importaba solo quería saciar su hambre después de todo ella siempre al terminar su acto volvía a su lugar a ese maldito cuarto donde solo entraban para alimentarla , pero con máxima precaución ya que era muy agresiva con todos en el circo . En una noche terminado una función de circo , ella era dirigida a su lugar pues ya había ter minado su acto y cerrarían el circo por las horas de la noche pero el dueño no noto que se le había caído la pequeña llave que liberaba el candado de su joven prisionera quien quería morderle pues le molestaba esa estúpida fragancia mezclada con sudor que traiga el dueño este ya muy asustado por los intento de mordeduras del la caníbal no nota que le venían siguiendo detrás , una famosa asesina de nombre diana , quien había visto desde el primer día lo que le había hecho esa chica , ella no hiso nada para detenerle pues la policía le seguía y no tenía tiempo en esos momentos , ya que la joven fue dejada en su lugar de siempre el joven dueño salió corriendo a su cabaret puesto que no se quería quedar ni un solo momento con ella para escuchar su apaga y seca voz repartirle “ me regalas tu ojos “ era algo insoportable para el escuchar eso pues le causaba mucha angustia y ansiedad , después de que este se fuera a su cabaret , diana iba rumbo con él para terminar con su vida pero algo la detuvo una agotada y apagada voz que cantaba una triste canción ella se dio la vuelta mirando la pequeña llave en el suelo ,no dudo dos veces y siguió la voz para ver de dónde provenía , era de un cuarto de utilería de circo a ella se le hizo algo estúpido que alguien estuviera hay dentro pero sus pensamiento se volvieron reales cuando de nueva cuenta sonó aquella voz que provenía desde dentro del cuarto , aquella asesina entro sin dudar y busco a la dueña de aquella apagada voz siguió buscando hasta dar con la que antes era una dulce niña inocente , diana la miro sorprendida pues ella no recordaba que ella se viera de ese aspecto tan desquiciado y sucio en el que se encothumb|bloody angel eyeless silent and s-200 by me ntraba la caníbal , la asesina soltó el candado que tenia la jaula donde se centraba ángel la chica al escuchar las cadenas romperse y el candado abrirse salió deprisa dirigiéndose hacia aquel que le había hecho sufrir , no le importo que la asesina la haya liberado pues luego de terminar con su amo le daría las gracias , aquella chica había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba escondido su torturador y busco la manija de la puerta para poder entrar al no poder ayarla se descepe ro empezándose a desplazar como tigre hambriento , diana quien le seguía le abrió la puerta des pués de verla desplazarse tigre , cuando la vio se rio un poco pero siguió con su camino dentro del cabaret donde terminaría la vida de su víctima , lo busco por todas partes hasta encontrarlo escribiendo una nota de advertencia , ella preparo su hacha para matarlo pero algo la había sorprendió pues antes de que ella pudiera atacar la criatura a quien llamaba bloody ángel se abalanzo contra el empezando a comerse lo vivo diana había quedado en shock por lo sucedió pero había decido que esta noche mataría a su víctima por lo que separo a ángel del dueño que estaba al borde de la muerte diana alzó su hacha y la clavo en el cuerpo del contrario remontándolo con mucha brusquedad , dejándolo como pedazo de carne fresca . Después de que esto terminara diana se llevo a la joven caníbal con sigo donde actualmente se les a visto asesinado y comiendo a sus víctimas a la luz del pleno día o a la luz de la luna por las calles de córdoba argentina. Tu no te diste cuenta pero mientras leías o escuchabas esto yo me colaba dentro de tu habitación descuida no hace falta que voltees no estaré detrás de ti si no que estaré acechándote hasta que estés solo para decirte “I'll take your eyes to hell where they belong “ . Categoría:Entradas